Athletics has become an integral part of society, with multiple television channels dedicated to sporting events, with professional athletes promoting all sorts of products, and with the public holding star athletes—both amateur and professional—in high regard, so as to support financial rewards such as college scholarships, sponsorship opportunities, and other revenue-generating careers. Millions of people watch professional and collegiate athletic events on any given night, and hundreds of millions or billions watch major events like the Super Bowl, Final Four, the soccer World Cup, and other championships.
As a result, athletes can make large sums of money, as can the teams and others that support them. The relative increase in importance of athletics has been accompanied by attempts to increase athletic performance at all levels of development, from young children to professionals. Many such techniques depend on personal, subjective review of an athlete's performance and skills, and thus can suffer from observer bias and other similar issues. Also, many factors for athletic performance are too subtle for human observance.